


Emma Watson and the Shota's Wand

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Commissioned Work, F/M, Seduction, Straight Shotacon, oversized cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Commissioned WorkEmma Watson has taken a break from work in acting, but decides to get back on the horse. Bereft of immediate options she accepts and offer for a interesting indie film. But her Co-Star is the same age she was when she began her 'magical' career, and he's a big fan. Well he's quite a bit shorter than her, but he's got a big heart, a big talent, and a big... well... Wand?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Emma Watson and the Shota's Wand

It had been a long time since she’d been a child star. And with a lot of focus and determination she’d managed to keep from falling into that age old trap. Sometimes she just wondered if that was more of an American thing anyway… Not that she was a snob or anything! But she had successfully built a career on being a cute know-it-all with a wand into being a successful actor, model, and activist. 

Now that was magic. But still, most people just thought of her as the little girl with the name half of them couldn’t pronounce. She’d always thought Hermione was such a pretty name too… Alright, she had also mis pronounced it right up until the casting director had asked her to speak a line for the character at eleven.

But enough of all that Potter nonsense! Besides, she couldn’t really stand the creator anymore.

No it was time for Ms. Watson to continue on her grand adventure! And now that she was just going into her thirties she decided it was time to get back on screen. Sure that there would be plenty of roles. Only to find that the ones coming her way, were not what she expected. 

She was anything but old, but ask hollywood. A pretty young girl who had recently done multiple award winning films, or old Emma Watson who hadn’t touched on in almost four years? Apparently a few studio’s felt she’d even snubbed them. Well… what was fine, she could do something smaller, more indie.

She had no idea what she was getting into.

The production was startlingly slow. New precautions for health and safety keeping staff to a minimum while raising costs. She’d been quite insulated from the recent pandemic, and hadn’t had to contemplate it much. Though it had bothered her that her most recent boyfriend had been stranded in another country. She missed him quite dearly, but he just had to make that trip to Venezuela and now couldn’t leave any time soon.

The production team were very happy to have her though, and while she dreaded to admit it she was just glad to be back in front of a camera. Things were going well! Right until she met the rest of the cast. Oh that's not very long at all actually… 

The film was a bit of a tragedy piece. About a family devastated by their daughter's illness and progression into a coma. The parents divorcing up over the distress, and worse, turning a blind eye to their remaining child, their son. That son would be played by a young Richard Robins, a young boy with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

A precocious young man, only eleven and eager to act. Talented enough, but also possessing quite a crush on the veteren actor. Well, it felt like a creepy fixation, but when it's a child crush is the standard term yes?

Either way, the first time she met the cast, the boy spent the entire time staring at her. And at her body. She knew she was an attractive woman, she had a healthy modeling career to her name as well. But she’d known that as a model it was her clothing even more than her body that viewers were watching. At least that's what she told herself. But this was the first time she could remember in a while that she was being blatantly stared at.

She felt a bit awkward, but didn’t want to say anything. He was just a kid after all… When given the chance he moved up to talk to her while the crew were mingling. 

“Hi!” He said, a small wave before he shoved his hands behind his back. It was a habid his parents had helped him learn to hide his nervous fidgeting. Richard was a very energetic boy. “I’m a really big fan!” 

Emma smiled easily as she answered. “Hello. Oh really?” She was ready for the predictable answer.

Richard nodded quickly. “Yes! I love the Harry Potter books! I’ve read the first three, but I’ve seen all the movies!” She kept her smile at the common response from most fans. And just because he was a fellow actor didn’t mean the child wasn’t still a fan. 

But she also noticed his accent. “Oh, you’re an american?” She raised an eyebrow, the production for the film was taking place in the UK after all. 

He nodded again. “Uh huh! I live here with my mom though! She’s the producer!” He pointed to the woman and Hermione recognized her as, indeed, one of the most powerful people on the set. A pretty woman about fifteen years Emma’s senior with blonde hair several shades darker than her sons and similar light blue eyes. She blinked, hoping that nepotism wasn’t rearing its ugly head. 

“I see… Yes, I believe we’ve met. I suppose I’ll be working with both of you then.” She managed to get her calm smile back with those words, and Richard positively beamed at the prospect.

She took another look at the boy’s mother, the woman catching her gaze and smiling at her with an easy calm. When Emma looked back at Richard though, she found him staring directly at her chest. Her face heated up just a bit. “Well… I have a few things to take care of Richar, it was lovely meeting you.” 

The boy grinned at her, not bothered in the least to be caught ogling her. Did he not realize? Not care? 

She tried to put it out of mind, focusing on the production.

A few days later there was a chance in the schedule.

“Alright everyone, we’re going a bit off track! Because today, we have something special… A clear sky and lovely weather!” The director grinned and there was a small cheer from the crew. The film had only a couple scenes that took place outside, but the setting was best if done on a lovely day. 

In the film Emma’s character was a caretaker, hired to look after the summer home where Richard’s character was staying with his inattentive but wealthy father and comatose sister. She would do her job of caring for the poor girl, and in doing so become a surrogate sister and mother figure for the boy. 

The film would have many twists and turns with the boy coming to grips with his feelings for her. His sister’s failing health. And both parents coming to grips with their own failings with each other and their still very much alive son. But for today the scene they would focus on was something from later on in the setting.

Emma’s Caretaker and Richard’s character would be filmed riding on Emma’s moped. Going back and forth on lovely old country back roads. Both of them in helmets and goggles, filmed from a number of angles and at different times of day for light. And several scenes of the two of them shouting their lines to each other over the wind of their travel.

As Emma put on her tight riding pants and jacket she was suddenly worried. The boy who had been eyeballing her almost non stop would soon have his arms wrapped around her. She shrugged it off, he was a child. It was silly to be worried about such a thing!

She got on the moped, and Richard climbed up behind him. And they began to ride. Both of them had earpieces under their helmets, and could hear the director's voice. 

“Alright, you two look brilliant! Richie go ahead and put your arms around Emma! Don’t worry she won’t bite!” The man laughed at his own joke. Emma found him a bit obnoxious but it was better to have an eager cheerful director than some of the more stony humorless ones.

Richard wrapped his thin arms around her and off they went. 

They spent just a bit of time passing by several sets of cameras. People working to get them at good angles, and proper lighting. Taking one pass, there was a bump and as she hit it she felt Richards hand shift and brush against the underside of her breasts.

She tensed up for a moment, but it passed. She was sure he hadn’t noticed, just making sure his grip was secure. But then she felt something else. A stiff heat began to press against her from behind. Emma was shocked, was she honestly feeling that?

She shuddered a bit, and tried to ignore it. They went over another small crack, the moped shaking a bit. The hard feeling against her backside bounced and Emma instantly felt Richard’s grip tighten. 

She couldn't believe it, but her eleven year old co-star was erect against her!

The actress tried to ignore it, but it didn’t go away. She dared not stop and draw attention to this insanity! And she couldn’t even say anything to them, both of them being on the crew’s radio frequency. In her ear she heard one camera man say he was ready at the next intersection, and she slowed down for the readied scene.

Emma pulled up, stopping on a large mark that had been left on the ground for that reason. She took off her helmet, and a small closed mouth smile was on her face. Behind her Richard was following her, taking his off with a grunt and leaning back in a practiced pose as seen and a few unseen camera’s caught it all. And the entire thing the preteen boy’s shaft just kept grinding against her!

And got help her, she was starting to react. Sweat broke out on her pristine forehead as she thought about it. He was just hard back there, only a few layers of clothing between her naked backside, and this very young boy.

She thought about all the people watching. Hell, all the people who would see the eventual recording! Would any of them have any idea that the lovely and cultured Emma Watson was riding around with a young boy’s stiff tallywacker against her tush? And why did the thought of them finding out make her sensitive feminine parts tingle. But he was just a boy! 

That last thought did little against her own curiosity. Because something else occurred to her. It felt… rather large. That couldn’t be right, could it? It was something obscenely large and very hard grinding against her backside while she drove! Her breathing was speeding up and she took a second to realize the director was speaking to her.

“-Use it instead of waiting for evening. So let’s see if we can get a nice cover art.” She took a moment but responded with an affirmative. “Pull off and toss the helmets for a bit. We’ll have you go and get a few nice shots!” Both actors did so, Emma feeling even more uncomfortable when Richard’s movements to pull off his helmet and pass it off had him rocking back and forth in the seat. The obstructing hardness in his pants grinding against her even more! “Oh Emma! Could you put your hair down as well? We’ll want to have it blowing in the wind! A bit silly, but just a brilliant shot I’ve no doubt!”

She swallowed and nodded, trying not to look as uneasy as she felt. She had put her hair into a tight braid to keep it tucked under her helmet but it quickly came undone. They rode off.

As they passed the camera picking up speed her brown hair, that she’d let grow out a bit recently, flared behind her. There was a slight yelp as some of it whipped Richard in the face. He reacted without thinking, and she had a feeling of dread fill her. Sure enough the boy hugged her tightly, half his face pressed to her back and his hands looping around high. One of which planted directly onto her breast!

This was meant for a shot and so her wide smile never left her, even if a slight note of desperation filled her eyes… The director called a cut, and amazingly enough, thank the heavens, he proclaimed they’d done it in a single take. She thanked God for the blessing as she carefully pulled Richards hand down to her stomach. “Oh, sorry…” The boy muttered, but she heard him let out a small giggle that had her face flushing. The little pervert!

They did a few more passes, and god help her, his stiff young cock, because despite the size that's all she could think it was, just kept grinding into her. Back and forth on that road for several hours with cameras recording and over a dozen people constantly watching them. It was nerve wracking, and horribly exhilarating. She’d never imagined she might have anything like a sexual exhibitionist streak, and with a child?! But by the time they were done her panties had become more than a bit moist, and truth be told Richard had put out enough precum for a similar effect on his own under clothes. 

She was dreadfully frightened that this would be noticed, but no one appeared to see. No one said anything at all. She was invited to come see the cover shot that had been taken, the director was positively barmy with joy about it, and the crew’s excitement over a hard day’s work was infectious.

Then they projected the photo across a white wall and the blood left her face. It was a lovely scene. Two figures on a moped, the one in front a lovely woman with long brown hair blowing in the wind and a wide smile on her face. Behind her, snuggled in tight was a handsome young. His eyes closed tight but a wide smile on his face, pure childish joy captured clear as day. Behind them what appeared to be a setting sun, but actually a trick of the light, it had been closer to morning than evening. 

But all Emma could see was how he was very clearly gripping her right tit for all his life! She was stiff as a board. Her eyes whipped back and forth, then her neck moved. So slow and stiff it felt like the bones were grinding as she looked around. Nothing but smiling faces, comments on the beauty of the scene. Did they not see it? Did they think there was nothing wrong there! 

Well… he was just a child. And yes her arm did cover part of his hand… But she could see it clearly on her breast! And she could still remember perfectly how it felt, the way he gripped it. Gave it a squeeze… 

“Look at that folks! It's perfect! A round of applause for our two leads!” There was clapping and cheering, all while Emma felt her face heat up. “Look at that, the big star is still bashful, you’re a gem Watson!” one of the hands said and a general cheer went around again while Emma bit her lip and forced herself to smile. They really didn’t see it how she did? She felt like she was going mad.

Next to her was Richard, both hands waving in the air. It actually helped her calm down, he was just being a normal child now. Happy at his achievement of… grabbing her tit? No! Of acting well. The boy smiled at her and she returned it with surprising ease. He moved closer and put an arm around her, the other still waving as the small crowd gave a cheer for the boy’s antics as he hugged her. She couldn’t help it, she finally broke into a laugh of her own, a small tinkling thing.

The room calmed down, the director started talking. Richard started to pull away. “I had a lot of fun on the road with you today.” He said in a hushed whisper, the first they’d spoken casually now that they didn’t have microphones on live. She swallowed, and nodded slightly.

“Yes well.. It was some good work.” The boy grinned widely. 

“Yeah it was.” His voice was still hushed, and the hand on the small of his back fell and squeezed her bottom. Her eyes went wide, and the boy grinned like a devil and ran off. On the other side of the room was his mother. The woman was all smiles for her son, and looking up she gave one to Emma. But it seemed… off. 

Emma swallowed hard and excused herself to her trailer to take some time alone. She felt quite off, and just a bit frightened. She was an advocate for women's rights, and a staunch supporter of me too! But was that really sexual harassment? It was a child! She was fairly sure she remembered her Harry Potter co-stars doing… some similar things? Not really… Rupert would never dare to grind his pocket sized wand against her. And Daniel seemed more interested in older, more gentlemanly wizards to her.

She did her best to put it out of mind for now. If it got worse she’d speak to his mother. Heh, if only the other Me-too victims could do the same. Would certainly teach all those perverts out there.

A few days later most of the shooting was going well. Nothing too strange cropped up with Richard. Though he did still blatantly eyeball her at every chance. His greedy young gaze seemed to drink her in non stop. And despite her embarrassment, she began to appreciate it at least. He was just a child. He had a crush on her. He was a very talented actor, and professional on screen. Save for that little bump and grind on the moped.

They got to a scene that she hadn’t thought much of in the script but now had her nerves on edge.

During a scene it’s revealed that while staying with the boy’s father Emma’s character had become intimate with the nearly grieving man. Her own employer, father of the girl she was caretaking, and the boy she had bonded with.

It was an important scene. A betrayal of the boy, that his father who had emotionally abandoned him was also sleeping with the person he’d latched onto. It would break the heart of Emma’s character, and ultimately force her to quit her comfortable position for the sake of the boy. And the final tragedy of the film as the boy would realize that not only did his father claim the woman, his relationship with her would drive her away. The young boy’s first love was never to be, something he’d more imagined than ever hoped to grasp.

It was a heartbreaking scene, and one that would undoubtedly have fans of the film go from loving to absolutely hating Emma’s character. But… It also happened when the boy’s father had to leave on an urgent errand and Richard’s character would find Emma left behind in the father’s bed, naked.

She wasn’t really of course. She had on panties, and a strapless skin colored bra. 

The scene started with him coming into the room after being awoken by his father leaving late. And as he realized the room wasn’t completely vacant he turned on the light. The mostly asleep caretaker sat up in a rush, the blanket across her chest as she called the boy’s name. 

He doesn’t leave and instead confronts her there. Tears(that they had to apply only once, Richard really was a talented actor) falling down his cheeks. Ultimate proclaiming his love for her, even saying he knows it's silly and childish… That he never would have told her, knew one day she’d be out of his life. But he didn’t expect to lose her to the father he’d grown to hate.

By the time he’s done the Caretaker is in tears. Getting out of the bed with a sheet wrapped around him, she comes over to hug him. He lets her for only a second, before shoving the woman away. Shouting out. “I can smell him on you!” For just a second it seems he’s going to strike her, then he turns and flees. 

The scene was rather heart wrenching and only took a few mild retakes. The big lines go quickly, and the actor’s mostly professional. Except.. That Richard was blatantly looking at her. And what's worse, while the final recording would hide it, the bright lights made the sheet just about transparent. He could quite easily make out the shape of her body and even a few moles on it. She was acting while the aroused child blatantly ogled her. Again!

The contrast of the dire and depressing scene, the young boy yelling at her in faux heartbreak, combined with the blatant stare of an aroused young man played havoc on her senses. 

But she made it through, and with great relief put on the robe kept nearby, slipping out of the sheet and into the attire quickly. And noticing that Richard’s eyes were on her the entire time, lingering on her chest, her hips… 

She made it to her trailer and was just taking off the robe when there was a knock. It was Richard. She tightened up the robe a bit more and opened the door. “Um… can I come in Miss Wat-er, Emma?” His fumbling on her name made her smile despite it all. She had no real reason to refuse the boy… well nothing she’d want to admit to in front of others. 

“Of course Richard, please.” Her door swung open and the boy stepped in with a smile. Which got a bit wider when he noticed she still had on the robe. But he got it under control, and surprise-surprise, looked her in the eye for once.

“I just wanted to say… Um… Well.. I don’t know. I’m kind of new at acting?” The upturn at the end framing it like a question made her smirk. “And I just… I don’t hate you ya know! I mean, I know you know, cauze I said it, but it was in the script… ya know?” Her small smirk grew into something much wider.

“Of course Richard. We’re colleagues. Not competitors. It's all just in the scene…” The boy nodded, and let out a sigh.

“Ok, yeah good. Cauze um, I mena, to be honest…” he looked away a bit red faced. “I kind of have a crush on you. I’m sorry to surprise you with that!” She couldn’t help it, she laughed lightly. The boy’s pale face went a bit purple as his eyes turned downcast. 

“Oh! It's ok Richard! Don’t be upset, it's just, well, I think I knew.” He blinked rapidly, trying to come to grips.

“You did?!” He sounded scandalized, and she nodded. Grinning stupidly, but managing to not let loose another blast of pride shattering laughter. Richard stayed quite read nonetheless. “Oh man... ugh!” He reached up and both hands smacked their palms into his forehead. “I’m an idiot…” 

Emma did laugh then, just a small one as she stepped closer. “You’re not an idiot, you’re just a boy. And a young one.” He looked up at her. “And its fine, I’ve had crushes in the past… in fact.” She bit her lip, just a hint of red in her cheeks. “I had one on Tom Felton when we were kids…” His expression showed blank confusion and she giggled again. “He’s the man, or well, then he was the boy, who played Draco Malfoy.” 

Richard’s eyes lit up with understanding. “Really?!” The shock there was blatant and unbelieving, she had to laugh again.

“Yes! And he knows it now, but we were children.” Richard stuttered again. “I had a crush on the boy, not the character, if that helps. He wasn’t a stuck up little prig when the camera’s were off. That was just a character.” Though she realized she should be careful there, didn’t want to mention how Richard obviously did have something in common with his character when it came to Emma and her own fictional identity. But overall the boy nodded.

She smiled and added to it. “And to be honest, you look quite a bit like him.” That was the part that had her nervously chewing on her lip for a moment, and sure enough it made Richard’s face go bright red. She had to laugh at that expression, but this time it didn’t seem to hurt him in the least. A part of the boy’s mind was very clearly yelling. ‘I’ve got a chance!’ But she didn’t agree.

“But just remember. Try to keep yourself a bit calmer next time you’re in a close contact part with a lady. I know you enjoyed yourself, but to be honest I didn’t really appreciate you being quite so… excited… on our ride the other day. The boy took barely a moment to grasp what she meant and his face took on a bonfire like glow, with discernible heat as well.

Emma was blushing as well, and neither made eye contact. She had to say something else, because it had been a few day’s, and she had to hope. “Or maybe you just stuffed something down your trousers that day as a prank?” She said it with just a bit of hope in her voice.

Richard stared at her in confusion. “Uh... “ Then it hit him. “Oh! Y-yeah! That’s what it was! Just uh… something.. Stuffed in there!” He said with a laugh, hoping to throw off his embarrassment about her confronting him on the matter. But Emma, with a sigh of relief had to ruin it.

“Ah, that makes sense! After all, what I felt could never have come from a little boy like you.” She smiled easily, feeling much better about the entire situation. Of course the prank itself was just so nasty, so vulgar. But she’d been honestly disturbed, even a bit haunted by the memory of it. The idea that this young boy had something so large… of course it had been a prank! Maybe a zucchini or similar? 

But Richard was frowning deeply. “H-hey!” His plaintive voice got her attention. “I…” He licked his lips, his mouth feeling a bit dry. “I’m not small!” Emma tittered. “Well, I’m kinda short, but I mean, thingy isn’t really small at all!”

She walked up to him and patted his shoulder. “It's ok Richard, you’re a child. Calm down. I’m sure it's perfectly normal and will grow with time. So don’t worry about it, alright?” But he was shaking his head. 

“No! It's not small! I…!” He froze up for a second, face red, then he shook his head and powered through. “It wasn’t a prank! I didn’t have a veggie or something in my pants! And I’ll show you!”

He started to undo his pants, Emma started to panic. “N-no! Richard, no!!” He wasn’t listening and the actress approached. “I don’t want to see your-” She gasped, cutting herself off as the boy shoved his pants down, and with them appeared a girthy limb that was just unreal. A length of boy meat that hung between his thighs, and made them look small. It was pushed out near the base by the bulbousness of his two oversized testicles, and at the end was something a bit uncommon in the UK, a circumcised head. Actually much more uncommon were eleven year old’s with cocks bigger than some farm animals.

“Oh my god!” She said, a hand shooting to her mouth as she started blatantly. 

“See!” he said, and gave his hips a wiggle, the dangling girth bounced and swung from side to side. It was large, very large, obscenely large on his small frame. Emma could feel her heart racing, and moisture on her forehead… and god help her, other places as well. 

Her mouth was suddenly watering, and she swallowed hard to clear it. “Th-that's impossible…” it was so thick, and the complete lack of even a single pubic hair just made it seem even more taboo. 

“No, it's real! I know I’m pretty big… I’m like a foot long I think.” She blinked, knowing the american measurement was fairly common.

“You’ve… measured it…?” The boy blushed badly, biting his lip as he nodded. The movement was a bit exaggerated, and traveled down his body to make his cock and balls bob.

“Kinda! I have a real model Harry Potter wand! It’s exactly eleven inches!” The bottomless child smiled with clear fanboy aplomb as he explained his makeshift measuring rod. “And I’m even bigger when I’m all stiff!”

“W-when you’re… hard?” Emma stuttered her words, clutching her robe tight in fear. He’d used a prop wand to measure the one between his legs. Truly a new kind of magic was at hand.

He nodded to her query. “Yeah! Which um, happens a lot sometimes. Especially when I was so close to you the other day. You smelled good, and were so close… and then I grabbed one of your boobies.” He closed his eyes in memory, both hands squeezing the air reflexively.

Emma’s face was scarlet, he admitted to it! But dear lord, it was worse than that. As Richard spoke of the now cherished memory his young and easily influenced cock began to stiffen.

“I mean… I just really enjoyed it. So much that my thingy leaked out a bit and my pants were super yuck.” She nodded slightly, sure that yuck was the best word for it. And looking at it now she could see the yuck in question. His cock, at half mast, was beginning to drool out precum. 

“Good lord… that's just… obscene.” It dribbled onto the floor of her trailer, and the world famous actress found herself heating up. “R-richard… you should leave. You should just… just now. I… I believe you didn’t prank me and it is… very large.” 

Richard frowned, looking absolutely crestfallen. “What? Like this? I can’t! Look, I’m getting even harder now!” and with both hands, he grabbed his throbbing member and angled it up to her face. The entire situation just felt absolutely surreal to the woman. “Everyone'll see it! And I mean… they’ll see me coming out of here! What will they think?!” 

Emma’s mouth was open as she sucked in air, panicking just a little. “I-I don’t… I mean…” 

“I mean.. They’ll all know I got like this from you! And what will they think?!” Emma was on the verge of hyperventilating. “Unless… I guess I could just… get it soft?” She desperately grabbed onto the lifeline.

“Yes! Do that Richard, m-make it soft!” The boy nodded, and started to stroke his cock. Right there in front of her. She should have left the room at least, the trailer had a small bedroom, and she could have gotten some privacy. But instead she just stared, shocked. 

“Ung… It's… not easy.” The boy grunted, his strokes not exactly eager. 

“W-what? But, it's not hard right? Just… just masturbate. You’re old enough, I’m sure.” She swallowed hard, and the boy blushed. 

“W-well yeah, but I’ve never been stared at while I did it!” he said bashfully.

“Oh! I see, yes, thats-thats fair.” she started to turn, taking the break in her paralysis to seek a haven away from the sight of a cute eleven year old boy beating his monstrous meat. 

“Wait!” She froze up, her head turning to face him, biting her lip painfully hard. “Can you… help?” Her face flushed, then went very pale. Her brown hair shook rapidly back and forth, her head swinging side to side in immediate refusal filled with panic. “But I just… I just want to see more of you.” 

“What…?” Her voice was very quiet, and the boy looked at her robe.

“I know you’re not naked right? Still in your stage outfit. Could I… see?” Her eyes were very wide, and she began to refuse on the spot. “I’ve seen it before!” he said, pausing her. “I’ve seen you doing… modeling and stuff… I’ve seen you on beaches…” He looked away. “I just wanna see up close.” His gaze found her’s, his face surprisingly brave, most likely fueled by lust. “Please Emma?”

She looked at him, and then with shaking hands the woman began to pull her robe open. Just that alone had Richard’s hands moving faster. His eyes followed her, his mouth open as she pulled open the sash, and spread her robe. He looked at her chest, a modest B cup that she’d always been a bit conscious of. But Richard released a whimper of pleasure at the sight of just a bit of cleavage. 

As dirty and wrong as it felt, his blatant pleasure in her form was pleasing. She looked away, her pale cheeks burning and desperately fighting the smile on her face. But he saw it, and his breathing sped up. “M-more… Emma please…”

She didn’t nod, and she squeezed her eyes shut tight. The loose sash was pulled apart and with it the robe spread. Emma had one foot behind the other, feeling imminently awkward. Richard moaned again. Her pretty white panties on display turned him on so much. “Oh… Oh E-Emma…” He moaned her name and she had to look at him. The boy’s obscene length was bobbing up and down wildly, precum not just dripping but being slung from the tip as it bounced. Strings of it thrown here or there, and she realized that she could actually smell the musk of his cock… and was pretty sure that smell would remain long after the boy left. 

“Oh you’re so… so beautiful… And you can see my.. My wand!” He said, and the silly term for his shaft, no matter how magical it seemed, put a smile on her face. “Emma… do you think… think its too big? Is it gross? Or nasty?” She felt a bit of hesitation, but she had to answer him. The boy’s self confidence could be destroyed here.

“It… its not gross, it… it is very big Richard.” The boy grimaced. “I think… most women like them big…” She said, and unable to help it, she took a step closer to him. The boy’s pale shaft was slick with precums pread by his own hands, the swollen pink glans had taken on a darker hue, closer to red with irritation and need for release.

“D-do you? LIke it… big, Emma?” He had to ask. Shuddering, face glistening with sweat, he caught her eyes and waited. 

Emma bit her lip, and nodded. Once, twice, three times, a loud clear “Mmhmmm…!” All she could say, finally reaching up to slap her hands to her mouth but she dared not cover her eyes, staring in shock as the young actor moaned and exploded all over her.

“HNNNGG!!” Richard’s moan could have been heard from outside, but at that moment she didn’t care! His fat cock bobbed madly, and the heavy balls under it swung as he worked his hips on instinct that was useless for him now, but made her mind spin dizzyingly. His eyes rolled back, and she could actually hear the sound of his cum churning in those fat balls before it launched out like a firehose. 

“Agh!” She cried out, wanting to dodge, to move, but she stood there like a pretty pristine statue as the young boy’s cum gushed out. The first thick spurt shot across her chest and stomach. “Oh my god!” She cried out, turning her face just before another shot would have hit it head on. The thick warm goo splattered onto her pretty face, running down over her cheek, chin, and neck. Before it could join up with the stuff plastered across her chest, more, and more, and more came. 

Emma really could have moved at any time. But she didn’t. The thick creamy boy goo coated her lovely body, more and more of it, and despite it all, she let out a small moan. It was so warm… covering her, marking her. Finally she looked back, and the last spurt came up, she held a hand up just in time, keeping it from hitting her right in the eyes. But her fingers were splayed open, and spurts of it went right through, tracing lines of it across her nose, lips and chin. She put her hand down, she was breathing hard, but it was nothing compared to the badly winded Richard.

The boy was barely aware, stumbling back to lean against the door frame. “I… Thank you… Emma… I’ll… I’ll get out, ok?” She gave a few stiff shallow nods. The boy wrestled his pants back up, pushing his limp dripping cock back into place. The door opened, and he went through. Her eyes widened and she looked from her cum splattered self to the entrance, and for just a moment she saw a flash of blonde hair darker than the boy’s. The door closed, and she stood there frozen. Had there been someone else out there? Waiting for him?

She waited another few moments, terrified, the cum slowly running down her body. No one came to the door. She let her robe drop to the ground and went into her large trailer's bathroom. There was a shower, cramped by the standards of her homes, but decently sized to most college students' homes, and something she’d grown very used to on many sets. She got in, starting up the water. And as it ran down her body, she did two things.

In the privacy of the hot water, she lifted her cum smeared hand, and licked it off her palm… And as the musky flavor of it filled her mouth, she shoved her other hand into her sodden panties and began to masturbate. She didn’t leave the shower for a while, long after the trailer's inadequate water heater went cold, her fourth orgasm keeping her warm through it. She finally left and made a small effort to clean up. 

After the extended shower Emma laid down, naked under her covers. She tried, very, very hard to not think about this incident. She really did… And then her phone rang. It was a text from her boyfriend. She smiled, then grimaced, and read it. Messages from the man she… loved? While she still had the taste of another’s cum in her mouth. She was on the verge of a breakdown of sorts. Then another text came through. She frowned, not recognizing the number.

“Hey! Thanks again for helping me out! I wish I had you here now though, thinking about that got me like this again!” And then a point of view shot of a massive boy cock. She let out a shuddering whimper at the sight.

“Oh god, whats wrong with me?!” She demanded of the empty room. Her phone went off once more.

“I need to get it to calm down, but it’s gonna take forever! Oh well, wish me luck Emma!” She didn’t respond, in shock.

But as she looked at that cock, she started to rub at her pussy… Again. She found herself getting off, looking at it, remembering the smell, the way the cute young boy had moaned and worked his hips. God she wished she’d given him something to work them against...

Emma suddenly realized that her hand had slipped back between her legs. It was so wrong! But she was doing it anyway… with a sigh she slid a finger between the wet folds and began to rub at herself again. Her urges became greater, and she pulled the blanket down to her waist. She had to help him, Richard needed her to.

Before she could decide against it, she turned on a nearby lamp, and took a picture.

In his own trailer, one much larger and shared with his mother the boy was in his bed playing with himself. He wondered if the photo had been too much, but he really was so hard.. He was glad he’d gotten Emma’s number from his mom. When it rang his breath caught. He nearly dropped the smartphone fumbling for it, but finally was rewarded.

“Holy cow!” The boy said, and began to desperately jerk off his meat. On his phone was a picture of Emma Watson’s tits. She had one hand under them, propping the perky things up, nipples obviously very hard. The view was cropped to go just above her mouth, where she’d bitten her bottom lip, but the edges of those soft red lips had risen up in a curve. He came in record time.

Emma had just reached the first orgasm in her bed, when she got back a photo of the boy’s cock, spent, and cum gushed out onto his bed. She shuddered, moaned, and came again. 

Both actors slept amazingly well.

Things changed, just a bit. For one thing Richard became a lot more brazen about his hands. Soon any time he had the chance he was groping her ass. He didn’t have the guts to touch her chest in public. But her ass became regularly fondled… and they played nightly phone tag. She didn’t ever speak to him in those messages, just sent him photos. Dirty pictures of a 30 year old woman to a horny eleven year old boy with an oversized cock. To be fair, anyone that saw the photos would never for a moment think that cock belonged to a boy.

In particular he had fun during a scene where The Caretaker offered to give the son of the house a lesson in cooking. It would turn into a messy bonding session as the young boy who’d only ever had food made by professionals and never once touched by his mother was enthralled and energetic in the process. Spilling milk down her blouse, and stirring too the point of flinging hopefully edible substances across the room. 

When the cold milk hit her shirt, she’d laughed along with Richard, having as much real fun as her character would have. Only… she’d forgone wearing a bra today. She was slightly paranoid that someone would say something, especially when her shirt became a bit tighter. It wasn’t thin enough to reach a sea through aspect, but he could clearly make out the curve of her modest bosom, and more so, the point of two very stiff nipples.

No one said a thing, and in fact the director was inordinately pleased with her lively performance. Telling her that he needed more of that, of the living, breathing, laughing Emma Watson… She thought about adding Horny to that list.

After they were done shooting he came up and asked her a question. “Do you think I can come over to your trailer tonight? I’d love to get some acting pointers?” 

She raised an eyebrow, immediately suspicious. And damn her, she wanted him to come over… But she had to at least try! “Oh? I don’t think you need to learn anything from me Richard, you’re already quite talented at your age.” The boy’s face flushed a bit, and he frowned at her. Obviously annoyed that she was blowing off his very reasonable reason.

She had to crack a grin, it was driving him mad. “I… I Just think you’re still so very… talented, and I could just learn a lot! That's all…” He got a bit quiet at the end, but she nodded.

“Fair enough. Arlight, as long as your mum is ok with then, then you’re welcome to come over.”

“Awesome!” he said, grinning widely. “I already told her, so that's all good then!” She raised a brow to that, he’d just assumed she’d be ok with it? Oh who was she kidding, she’d sent him a photo last night of her panty clad crotch… and it was a pair or lacy red ones… Then another with her hand down them.

He followed her into her trailer, the door closing. She was walking ahead of him talking. “So, did you want to go over some techniques or-Hng!” She grunted, as the boy nearly tackled her from behind. Well, he hugged her quite strongly at least. She couldn't help but smile as she felt his small hands wrap around her firm stomach. “Oh Richard… you don’t really want any acting tips… do you?” She couldn’t keep a bit of smug out of her voice.

“Uh Uh…” The boy said in the negative. And then his hands rose up and blatantly grabbed her breasts. She let out a shuddering breath, and he let out a blatant moan. 

“You know… you really shouldn’t just… grab me…” She was breathing hard, and her nipples could cut glass in that moment. Then she felt something else, his fat cock, though his pants grinding against one of her thighs. “Oh… Oh my little co-star… You want to do more don’t you? Want to see more of me? Do things…?” 

She felt his head move up and down against his back as he made an almost whimpered “Uh huh!” sound in a definite affirmative that had her smiling. What was she doing…? Not stopping for one thing… 

“Maybe what we can do… Oh!” She was caught off guard a bit as he started to slide down her body, till his young face was pressed against her ass. She was wearing a pair of riding leathers, the scene she was in had been one taking part after one of their big rides on the moped. Her top had been in a light jacket that she’d tossed and under it was a comfortable beige top with a low neckline.

His face pressed against her firm bottom, and she could actually hear him sniffing at her ass! And at her… oh dear. She knew she was already turned on. These days she almost constantly was, because he was never far. Never slow to grab and grope her older body with his daring young fingers. And now his hungry mouth and nose were inhaling from her bottoms, and she’d been moist and a bit sweaty in those leather pants. He tried to fumble at her buttoned pants and she brushed his eager hands aside to do it for him.

She couldn’t believe she was doing this. But Emma pushed her pants down, and her ass, glistening and barely covered in a small black pair of panties was bared for him. Richard let out a moan, the sound managing to convey his lust, and wonder. Then he pressed his mouth to her ass and she let out a small moan herself.

“W-what do you think you’re doing back there? Just going to try and kiss my bum you little pervert?” He let out an affirmative sound and she had to giggle. Then she bent over. Infront of her was a large vanity, a lit up mirror on top of a desk with a chair before it. She could put on her own makeup, but on larger productions she might have an entire team for it.

As she bent over and looked into the mirror she remembered being a child having them spend several hours applying cat makeup to her for one minute long scene. And now she was bending over before one as a young boy gained access to her undercarriage. 

She felt his tongue run over her covered pussy and trace directly over her tight asshole, Emma gasped at the sensation. “Oh… Richard... “ He did it again, licking, tongue lashing, and for all intents and purposes trying to get her panties off with his tongue. At last she reached back, hooked a finger under the panty line below the band, slid her hand down and yanked them to the side. 

“Woah…” Said the young american as he looked at her bared holes in absolute amazement. Emma’s asshole was a small puckered hole, and she didn’t feel very comfortable about it. To be honest she’d only done a bit of anal play… but everythng else had been so taboo already. She still hoped deep down he’d ignore it and focus on her pussy. Yes, she prayed for a moment that the eleven year old horndog would focus on her pussy… he did not. 

She gasped out as his tongue began to lap and rub at her puckered ass. “N-no…!” She shuddered as she spoke. 

“Why..?” He asked between licks.

“Its.. it's dirty… Oh god… just… just go lower!” 

“Uh uh!” He intoned, “It's amazing!” Well she’d never thought of her petite little bum as amazing, but she wasn’t the one licking it-oh! Or the one shoving his tongue into it! 

“Oooh!” She shuddered and one hand reached under to rub at her pussy, while a horny eleven year old worked her tight ass. “Oh so wrong.. So wrong… so… HNNNG! GOOD! God YESSS!!” She shrieked out as she came so hard some squirted down the front of Richard’s shirt.

Finally she pulled away, turning around and looking at him with an incredulous glaze. “You little shite! I can’t believe you just tongued my.. My bum!” She had a wide grin on her face as her head shook back and forth.

He looked at her in surprise then grinned. “It was awesome!” Then he blinked and looked at his shirt with streaks of moisture on it. “Um.. did you pee on me?” Emma was already flushing badly, but for a moment the embarrassed star almost seemed to go molten. 

“No! I mean… Of course not, that is… well, sometimes women get extra wet, they can even… expel it.” She was suddenly reminded of a very very famous recent rap song, not her usual taste in music. But did speak of things like this. 

The boy just shrugged, then his face lit up. “Oh! So you liked it?!” He looked so pleased with himself! Even through her burning shame she was able to nod.

“Yes… I liked it a lot.” Richard pumped a fist and she rolled her eyes. Boys… Heh, she suddenly had even more of a flashback to being a kid and saying similar things about Rupert and Daniel. “Alright, but there’s something I’d like more…” That got his attention. “First take your clothes.” She found herself calmly telling the young boy to disrobe, it was terribly taboo, but he was very eager to comply. 

And she did similar, pulling off her top, leaving on a black bra for the moment, but then pushing her pants and panties, going entirely bottomless, save some long black socks. She moved back and took a seat in the chair before her vanity.

“Alight… If you want to use that tongue, then do it here.” He stood up having pushed his pants down, and she got another up close look at the boy’s oversized cock. God… it was massive. At the sight she was tempted to just tell him to mount her, but he was already licking his lips. Well, she wouldn’t say no to that!

He approached and she spread her legs. “Lick here this time… it’s much more preferred… thought I will admit a little bum play was more enjoyable than I thought…” She glanced away as she said it, but her smile never left. 

“Heh, I wanna play with every part of you Emma.” She snorted a small bit then giggled covering her face, the boy grinned at her bashfulness. 

“Oh stop that!” But she loved it. As silly and childish as it was, she very much wanted to be this child’s play thing right now… That sent a thrill through her. She put a hand to her crotch, and two fingers on either side of her pussy. She had a bit of a bush till just recently, but in a disturbing bit of hopeful foresight the horny starlet had shaved it off. So his eyes came to rest on a smooth waiting pussy.

“Woah…” The boy said, and she bit her lip. 

“Woah is when you put your tongue on it… Now get down there and eat your co-star’s pussy.” The boy looked like he’d been handed the best treasure in the world, and honestly it was a bit of an ego boost for the petite star. She worked with so many beautiful women, and no matter what some people said of her, she still had confidence issues. But this boy… he looked at her and she knew his passion for her, desire for her was the most honest thing in the world. 

Richard bent down, putting one hand on the chair, fingers brushing her thigh and one butt cheek. The other put directly onto her thigh. Just that motion sending a rush through him. Her skin was so soft. He could smell her pussy, and he liked it. Next came his tongue.

Emma let out a small gasp as his tongue began to lick at the outside of her pussy. “Yes… that's it… now… push inside Richard, lick me… lick into me…” And he did, quickly, eagerly. He began to lick and slurp at her wet pussy. Her body shook, her eyes rolled back. One hand found his head and her fingers tangled into his platinum blonde hair as she moaned. “Yes. Yes! Ok… now higher! MmHMM! That spot, the little nub at the top, its very s-s-sensitive…!” her last word in a small whined whisper… “L-l-lick it! AAAHHNN!” It was less that it was the best oral in the world, and more that she was pent up for human contact, and incredibly turned on by just how taboo it all was, but as he stroked her clit in earnest the woman moaned and came almost immediately.

She shoved his face into her pussy, his cheeks smeared in juices and his young tongue just never stopped! She could hear him breathing through the sides of his mouth, the air passing around as his nose was buried into her smooth pubic region. Richard was having a blast, licking and lapping at the privates of a woman he’d had a crush on since he could remember. He didn’t even think of her as being that much older than him, he’d watched all the Harry Potter Movies and in his mind he still thought of her as a strange amalgam of a girl his own age then vaguely into someone still a teenager.

This wasn’t hurt by the fact that she hadn’t physically changed much from that petite 19 year old who had helped defeat He Who Shall Not Be Named. And as she moaned more, he just got bolder and bolder. His tongue working wildly while he wrapped both arms around her thighs. Which she then wrapped around his head and shoved both hands against her mouth to stifle an orgasmic scream. “S-slow down Richard! Th-that’s a-a-a-alright-AHHN!” He literally did not know how to slow down, let alone quit, so as she was racked by one orgasm his tongue pummeled her sensitive pussy into another.

She flinched badly, the orgasm almost overwhelming her. One eye twisting shut and her brain feeling like it was going to explode. Her legs kicked out wide, and with no choice she physically grabbed and shoved the young boy off her swollen sopping pussy. 

He tumbled back a bit to land on his bottom, confused, breathing hard, but smiling. “Are you alright?!” he asked, and she nodded, legs closed tight. 

“Y-yes… I’m… doing… quite fine…” she sucked in air, and blinked rapidly. “My goodness… Alright… I think… I think I’m ready for the next step.” The boy grinned widely at that. 

She grunted and got to her feet, just a tiny bit unsteady. Her long black socks stood out on her pale calfs, and moisture glistened off her pussy and ran down the insides of her thighs. “We should head to the bedroom I believe…” She bit her lip a bit as she led him.

This was it, the final moment to try and stop this. But to be honest at this point she just felt like she owed the little pervert. He’d eaten her pussy like she’d never felt before! Though, truth be told the overall taboo nature of the entire situation did have her incredibly high strung, and most likely helped propel that orgasm into such a stupefying level of bliss. 

The more she thought about it, the more she wanted him to do more. She purposely looked away from his cock as she led him into her bedroom.

There her bed awaited them. A queen sized thing, a bit too large for her alone, perfect to share with a small boy. God that kind of thing was terrible to think… and made her entire body shudder with taboo exhilaration.

“Oh wow… Are we… are we gonna have... “ the boy couldn’t say the last word, his chest rose and fell rapidly from excitement. The woman turned and smiled at him, nodding. 

“Yes, I think we will.” She moved to the side of the bed, and laid back on it. “Come here Richard… Why don’t you lay with me first.” He was shamelessly eager as he climbed into the bed. 

He just laid next to her nervous. She rolled to face him. “It's alright, roll over. You can touch me…” She breathed the words to him and he shuddered and did as she isntructed. His long throbbing cock swung with his movement and smacked into then rested on her thigh. She grinned at that, then moved a bit, her leg swung back, and it fell between her thighs, before being enveloped between them. The boy shuddered at the feeling of being between her legs. “Now… Kiss me young man.” 

He swallowed hard, and nodded. She put her hand on his face, and he awkwardly, almost desperately put his hand onto her covered breast. In doing so he showed more care and nervousness at it than when he’d done it on camera… She leaned in and pressed her mouth to his. 

He gasped lightly at the contact then pressed back. They kissed for a few seconds. They broke it and she smiled. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?” he swallowed, then nodded. “Oh? Good… then how about with tongue?” he shook his head and she smiled. “Alright, then well do that next. Just kiss me… then open your lips… and find my tongue.” She leaned in, her voice getting husky. “It will be there.. Just… for… you.” Their lips met, rubbed against each other, opened, and then their tongues collided.

She let out a sigh, and Richard moaned as he groped her chest. She reached down, pulling her bra down, and he realized he was touching her bare breast, a shocked sound coming from him, a giggle from her. They made out on the bed, and as he got more comfortable his hips started to work. She felt it, that thick hot cock between her thighs. It was massive… She should be afraid at the thought of it entering her, but instead she was absolutely thrilled. 

But for now, they were making out, and Richard was easily the happiest he’d been in his young life. He kissed Emma, licked the inside of her mouth, sucked on her tongue. His hand rubbed at her breast, and he only wished he could use both! But the most important thing… was how good his knob felt. His hard shaft was moving back and forth between her thighs. His breath was speeding up. 

He moaned, and she knew what was coming. She should have stopped him, but she couldn’t dare. It would be cruel! He moaned, and she put her hand into his hair and kissed him almost roughly. And with a moan into her mouth and a wet squelch she felt the hot, wet, thick cum flood between her thighs. It squirted out past them, onto the bed. Dribbled out the front as well, and just coated her pussy in his seed as he desperately rocked his hips and humped her thighs.

The kiss had to end just because his mouth was open in a long continuous moan. But as it relaxed, she kissed him again. And her hand reached down to feel his cock. He whimpered slightly, his member so delicate after the orgasm. Emma began to rub and stroke it, feeling his cum get all over her fingers.

“F-felt… so good.” He said between kisses and she made moaned sounds of agreement. And then she felt it… He wasn’t getting soft. His cock, empowered by youthful lust was still mostly stiff… and then it got harder. She broke the kiss and looked down, they both did. He rolled away slightly, and his shaft stood tall as she gripped it and stroked, sucking in air between her teeth. “Wow… I’m… I’m still really, really hard Emma.” She looked at him with a grin. 

“Good boy. Hmmm… I guess it really is a magic wand, eh?” He blinked, then snorted, and broke into a peal of youthful laughter. Post orgasmic high taking the silly joke and exploding it in his mind. She knew, and just smiled back at him, though her hand kept stroking.

“I… I wanna put it in you Emma. Like, more than anything else in my life!” Emma blushed, knowing he meant it. And she didn’t for a second think to stop him.

“Get between my legs.” She got onto her back, taking just a moment to completely remove her bra, naked but a pair of socks. He saw them and frowned, and she laughed lightly as the boy, eager to have sex took a moment to remove them so they were both completely naked. He nodded with a slight ‘hmph’ as if the pieces of fabric had offended him. Then he looked at her, sprawled before him on the bed naked. 

“Wow… You’re just… the prettiest witch ever.” And yet again, ever after all that she felt a flush fill her face, all the way down to her neck and had to look away from his innocent and longing gaze. 

“You dork…” she criticized, but it just made horny boy grin even more like a fool. “Stop staring at me, and do something.” she countered, and then spread her legs, and lifted them. His gaze went to her pussy, the lips still quite swollen, the folds inside just barely visible. He nodded, and with a grunt grabbed his cock to push the length of it down towards her waiting entrance.

“Gentle… at first anyway.” her grin was more than a bit lewd with those words, and he swallowed hard. It was a good thing he’d made a wet stick mess between her thighs already or just hearing that, seeing her… he’d have splooged all over the gorgeous actress. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy, she reached down to spread it more. And with a grunt he pushed himself inside.

Emma moaned. “Oh! God it’s biiig!” She said, and unable to hold back completely his hips rocked forward and several inches of girthy boy cock were swallowed by her waiting cunny. 

Emma gasped, her eyes rolled back some, and as he rocked back, and began to actually fuck her she started to let out small gasps on every thrust. “It's… so… tight!” The boy said between every other rapid thrust. “Ugh! Uhg! Ugh!” He was working it in deeper, and looking down she could actually see it! His fat fucking american boy cock was visible from the outside. Its thick shaft pushing closer and closer to her womb, pushing up the skin of her pelvis and lifting it out. 

“Oh f-fuck… how are you.. So big?” The words came out in a whine as Emma’s tight little pussy was stretched out by a boy nearly a third her age. Her legs were in the air, and he was grabbing at the underside of her thighs as he pumped in more and more. Literally having to stretch her out to fit his girth, it should have hurt but she was so turned on that the pain was pushed aside by a wanton lust to have this young boy invade her deepest places. 

She looked at his cock, and nearly two thirds were buried in, she started to gasp, and felt another orgasm coming! Only slowed down by the pain of adjustment, but she was too turned on and her body responded. He buried eight inches of his fat cock into her, 20 damn centimeters of boy cock! She started to moan, a continuous shrill thing as he just kept thrusting and thrusting! 

Her first vaginal orgasm from Richard was a loud affair, and she shoved both hands over her mouth. And when he didn’t stop she pulled them back to finally let loose. “AAAHNNN! God yes! Do it! Fuck me Richard! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my goddddd!!!” She broke to just breath in rapidly for a moment, and he drilled in almost his entire shaft!

“Put it all in! Oh fuck fill me with that monster cock Richy! OH FUUUCK! I want it all! I want all of it, push that entire foot long wand into my tight cunny! Make me yours Richy! Oh god make me your witch slut!” And he was there, his entire length driving into her, in long, wet, and loud messy thrusts. His fat cock spreading her pussy out like she’d never felt before, filling her up and driving out the memory of her boyfriend, and any man she’d even thought about up to this point. All she could think about was this sweet little boy, this little fanboy perverted child actor, who’d fondled her bits, and jerked off onto her. The one who’d eaten her virgin ass, her bare pussy, and now was deeper inside than she’d ever imagined a man would be. And it was a boy, a monster cocked boy red face, eyes shut tight, moaning almost as loud as her and she came, in a hard gushing mess.

Her eyes rolled back, and both hands desperately grabbed and squeezed at the bed. Her legs spread out, then wrapped around his back. Now it was just his hips going, in mad shallow pumps that she could feel jackhammering on her womb, demanding it open up for a thick dose of young boy seed. 

“Oh god! Fill me up! Fuck me! Put it all in! Cum in meeee!!” She screamed the last, losing any of her famous eloquence as she just demanded it, and the horny boy delivered. His hips smacking into her thighs, balls bouncing against her bottom, and not able to pull out even if it had ever occurred to him, Richard gasped and his orgasm hit like the Hogwarts Express.

“AAhhnn! E-e-emma!” He shouted, and almost shoved his face into her taut stomach as he came for the second time that day. She could actually feel it! His cock throbbed even larger for just a moment, and then positively dumped cum into her. 

“Unnng... !” she moaned wordlessly, her hands moving to grab at his back and shoulders, tangle in his hair, and she moaned as she was filled with the young boy’s seed.

They laid like that for several minutes. Richard had just collapsed onto her, his cock slowly softening inside… Though not completely. She let go of him with her thighs, but honestly wanted him to stay longer… she liked having the feeling of all that cum in her… all from her perfect little lover.

Finally though he pulled off of her… “‘M Thirsty…” he mumbled and rolled off the bed. She smiled at that, and after a moment followed him. He was at her small mini fridge, ignoring the few alcoholic beverages. She went to join him when there was a knock on her door. 

Emma froze, panic writ large across her face. “Oh no…” She approached the door, looking around, and after a second spotted her robe hanging off a chair. Thank god. She put it on, shushed Richard and opened the door a crack to look out. 

“Ah, Miss Watson!” It was Richard’s mother, the producer of the film. Emma’s heart was hammering in her chest, and the boy’s cum was gushing down her thighs as she looked at his mother.

“O-oh! H-hello, what can I do for you?” She asked around a stutter.

“I wanted to see if Richard was done. I know he came over for some lessons with you.” Emma shook, and did her best not to let it show. She failed.

“Ah, o-of course! I’m sure he is, he’s just-” she was interrupted by a youthful voice from just inside the door, directly behind her.

“I’m not done mom! Miss Watson and I are still practicing.” Emma stared at the woman, feeling like a deer in the headlights. 

The pretty producer just nodded. “No problem then. Just make sure you get him back to me before midnight, alright hun?” The woman was as brusque and american as her son. Emma nodded, starting to relax a bit. “And I’d recommend using protection dear, unless you want to delay your next film for maternity leave.” She smiled at Emma and walked away, leaving the multiple awards winning actress pale face and mouth open. Then a small hand smacked her ass.

“Ready to go again Emma?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This commissioned piece was pretty fun, a bit slower paced with what I hope is a creative take on a straight shota relationship. Helped along here or there by a well endowed young man... because this is what the client wanted, and what my fan's expect damnit! So that said I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I had a little too much fun coming up with a heart wrenching story for a indie film on the side, and laughed pretty hard when I came to the realization that it most definitely feels like something Emma Watson would actually sign up for.
> 
> But its all a aside for a dirty dirty tale!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
